


Evanstan and Stucky One Shots

by amoregguks (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amoregguks
Summary: Welcome everybody! This is a one shot book where I'm going to post Stucky or Evanstan concepts I came up with. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I love writing them!





	1. Confessions

It has been exactly two months now. Two months with no texts or calls. Two months of falling asleep alone in my bed or maybe even on my couch when I wasn't able to reach my bed because of the big amount of alcohol flowing through my body. Two months of waking up to nobody laying next to me. It was horrible but there was nothing I could do. It felt like everybody around me was able to keep on living their lives to the fullest except for me. I tried to tell myself that I should just move on, that soon I would be over it and that I will forget about what happened back then. But I can't- I have tried so many times.

Today was one of those nights where I wasn't able to fall asleep because of all these thoughts running around in my mind so I decided to get up, heading towards the kitchen to get something to drink. I sat down at the counter, holding a glass of cold water in my hands and staring out of the window over the sink. Everything was silent in my house but my mind was screaming at me as if there was a little person inside of it. 

'You should tell him!' it said. 'You know you need him.' It was right, I really needed Chris more than anything in the world. He was the person I wanted to go to bed with and the person I wanted to wake up with. He was the person who made me laugh so hard I couldn't breathe anymore. He was the one who made my world a little bit brighter and he was the only one I would always love no matter what happened. But I fucked up. 

The fight we had has been worse than every fight between us before. And it was all my fault. It happened at a bar late at night when I felt worse than I've ever felt because I had these damn feelings for Chris. So I got dead drunk. I was sitting at the bar, Chris was minding his own business and was talking to a few people on a table. Doesn't sound that bad, huh? But it got worse. I somehow lost control and ended up making out with some stranger on the counter of the bar with the intention of forgetting about Chris. Chris was watching us all the time. I did see his glances full of anger and maybe even jealousy but my intoxicated body couldn't stop until Chris had enough, dragged me away from the guy and carried me out of the bar because I couldn't walk properly anymore. He drove to his place, giving me the silent treatment during the whole ride.

After a bit of arguing, we both fell asleep in his bed. The next day, things got suddenly out of hand. Chris found articles on the internet about me making out with this guy. He started scolding me about my carelessness but I was sure it wasn't about the articles, it was about us.

We yelled at each other, we called each other names. I was furious, I told him he should mind his own business and he should leave me alone but he kept on picking on me. I heard Chris screaming and breaking things after I rushed out of his house because I couldn't stay any longer and I was also really ashamed. Instead of having enough courage to tell Chris what I was really feeling for him, I had pushed him away. I got more distant. And then I made out with a stranger.

It was 3.23 am when I finally decided I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't pretend I was alright every single day and I didn't want to give up on us either. I had to do it now or never. So I got up from the chair, left the glass of water still untouched and grabbed a jacket, leaving my house to get into my car. I still knew the route to Chris' house inside out.

I was thinking about what I should tell him, but suddenly my mind was empty and my hands on the steering wheel were shaking really bad. Should I really pop up at his house in the middle of the night? I wasn't even sure if he would let me in but it was worth a try. I got lost in thoughts and even ran a red light. Luckily, the streets were empty and I got in no trouble. When I saw Chris' house in the distance, I felt my heart racing. Maybe I should just turn around and drive back home. But no, I wasn't a coward this time.

I got out of my car and made my way to the entrance door. Surprisingly, all the lights in his house were on but I couldn't hear a sound. It took me five minutes to finally rang the doorbell, I was scared stiff. The moment he opened the door, I felt my legs getting weak and my heart was about to jump out of my chest. His hair was tousled and he wore the red shirt I've always loved the most. His blue eyes almost took my breath away like they always did. Chris looked at me surprisedly. There was no anger in his eyes at all. Just plain confusion.

"Sebastian?" At this moment I realized how much I've missed his soothing voice. I have missed every single little piece of him. His beautiful eyes that always were full of a little bit mischief but also joy, his soft hair, his gentle smile. Suddenly, I didn't know what to say. There were thousands of things I wanted to tell him right now, none of them escaped my lips.

"I...Uh...It's late I know...," I stammered, breathing heavily. "But there is so much I have to say and I couldn't wait until tomorrow." Chris didn't move at all, he only looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Look, I'm bad at apologies. But I'm so sorry, you can't even imagine. I was wrong," I began, my voice was shaking and my hands were sweaty. "I just- fuck. Chris, I love you so much. I always did. You're the only one I love. It was always you and only you. I was such a coward for not telling you earlier, I just pushed you away instead." I gulped. Chris facial expression went from confused to overwhelmed. He opened his mouth to say something, but I kept talking, my heart still pounding.

"Every time I caught myself thinking, I was only thinking about you. What I did was wrong, I know and I feel more than embarassed. These two moths felt like hell for me and I realized I can't live without you. I felt so lonely without you."

"So did I," Chris suddenly whispered and I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I love you too. I should've not been such an asshole, I'm sorry, too." My eyes were filled with tears but I blinked them away. He loved me. He really did. It took a load off my mind.

"No, it was my fault, not yours. Do you forgive me?" I asked, fiddling around with my fingers nervously. There was silence. But then Chris smiled and his eyes were full of happiness now."

"Of course I do. Now come here, Sebby." I hesitated first but then I put my arms around Chris waist, he pulled me closer to his chest and kissed me and suddenly I felt peaceful. It was a kiss full of passion and love. The whole world stopped, it was only Chris and me. His soft lips against mine felt so right. Chris slowly ran his hands through my hair and sent a shiver down my spine. I could feel his hot breath against my lips. We entered Chris' house without stopping the kiss. I shut the door by kicking it with my foot. Chris pushed me against the wall gently and wrapped his arms around my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips

"I love you so much," he murmured when our kiss ended and leaned his forehead against mine. I couldn't help myself and smiled at him.

"And I have missed this beautiful smile, too," Chris added and kissed me again, his lips tracing my jaw and neck, making me whimper quitely. 

We were laying in Chris' bed. Gentle music came from the small speakers on the desk next to the bed. My were arms were wrapped around his waist and I rested my head on his chest. I could smell the heavenly scent of his aftershave. Chris caressed my cheek and hummed to the song playing, making me slowly falling asleep to the sound of his voice.

Oh, how I have missed this.


	2. A song for you

I have never been nervous before one of my concerts, not at all. I've always felt comfortable and safe on stage, no matter how many people were staring at me while I was singing. It was like a safe place for me, where I could just stop thinking about everything and embrace myself and do what I was passionated about. Singing and writing my own songs has been my passion for such a long time.

It all began when I started uploading low quality videos of me singing when I was young, thinking it would be fun. But what I definitely didn't expect was that they suddenly became more popular through the years. People were commenting on my videos, they wanted to hear more.  
When I was old enough, I had barely turned 18, I started playing gigs at a bar or at weddings with my guitar or the piano. I didn't get much money for it, but I enjoyed it and that was all that mattered for me. After a few years I was offered to sign a contract with a small record label and I was able to play at bigger places and the crowd grew bigger each concert. I had never expected to become popular, I was just a little kid who loved to sing and I loved to upload videos of it on the internet. And my best friend Sebastian, who I grew up with, has always been by my side and came along to my concerts to sit backstage. He was the one who convinced me to upload these videos. Without him, I wouldn't be where I was now and I was more than thankful. No matter when I needed him, he was there for me. He supported me, helped me to overcome my stage fever during my first gigs. But there has always been more than that for me.

And today, I felt my heart pounding faster every minute and my hands were shaking wherefore I wasn't able to sit still at all. I was walking around behind the stage, I checked my outfit and my hair in the mirror for at least ten times, I went through the set list again and again even though I knew what songs I was going to sing and I felt like I was close to freaking out. People kept asking me if I was okay and my answer was a smile and a "yes", because I didn't want to tell anyone the reason why I was so nervous.

I could faintly hear the crowd, a crowd of at least a thousand people waiting for me to come on stage. I wasn't ready. What if my plan goes completely wrong? What if I'll be standing on the stage and I'll make a fool out of myself? I can't do this. Thoughts were running around in my head and they were driving me insane.

"Jesus, Chris, you really need to calm down. What is going on with you today? And where is Sebastian?" My friend Robert asked. Robert was the owner of a famous disco and he was always busy with running his business, but today he decided to come along since he had a day off. He was sitting on the big couch with his legs on the table and grabbed a bunch of grapes from the table infront of him and put them all in his mouth at once. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down and sat down next to him.

"I don't know," I answered and ran a hand through my hair, but of course I knew exactly what was going on. "And Sebastian is going to watch the concert tonight." 

And that was the reason why I was so afraid of the concert. I changed the set list and only told the band to play an additional song at the end. Nobody but them knew about my extra song I was going to sing. It was a special song. For him.

"I've never seen you like this, are you sure you're okay?" I nodded and grabbed some grapes too and downed a glass of water afterwards.

"I'm okay, Robert, trust me," I said and tried not to look him in the eyes since I was a terrible liar and he would definitely notice that something was going on here. He didn't ask twice and unlocked his phone and minded his own business. I stared at the table for minutes, until one of the organizers told me that the show is going to start in a few minutes and I had to get ready. I got up from the couch, Robert told me to have fun and that I should keep calm, then I left. I was now standing infront of the door which parted the backstage area from the stage. The crowd was even louder than before.

As soon as I got on stage, the anxiety I've had before was suddenly gone and I had the biggest smile on my face. I was searching for Sebastian in the crowd but he was nowhere to be found, it was too dark and there were too many people. The people were cheering and screaming and their excitement made me happy. I greeted all of them, told them that I was happy to be here tonight and then began so sing my songs. 

Time flew and suddenly the concert was almost over, only the last special song was left. I could suddenly feel my heart racing again. Sweat from the spotlights on the ceiling was dripping down my forehead. I gulped and took the microphone from the microphone stand.

"I decided to add a special song tonight. This song means a lot to me and I want to dedicate it to a specific person who's standing somewhere in the crowd tonight. I was always afraid of telling you what I feel, so I'm singing this song just for you." My voice was shaky and so were my hands. Everybody in the room went silent, they were looking around confusedly because they didn't know to what person I was talking to. I took a deep breath. Should I really do this?

"We've been friends for a long time, but I've always felt more. I hope you feel the same...I-I should just stop talking and start...so...this one is for you, Sebastian." And then I closed my eyes and I began to sing. For him.

"What time you coming out?  
We started losing light  
I'll never make it right if you don't want me round  
I'm so excited for the night  
All we need's my bike and your enormous house  
You said some day we might  
When I'm closer to your height, till then we'll knock around and see  
If you're all I need"

I decided to sing Fallingforyou by The 1975. To be honest, I normally wasn't a sensitive person, but I cried the first time I heard this song. It has been my favourite song since then and it always reminded me of Sebastian. Sebastian, the person I've loved since we went to high school together. The person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He has always been the only one, and I wanted him to know this tonight because I've never had the courage to tell him in person.

"Don't you see me I  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
And don't you need me I  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
On this night, and in this light  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
And maybe you, change your mind"

I couldnt see his face in the crowd but I wish I could. I wanted to see his reaction. Did he feel the same?

"I'm caught on your coat again  
You said, "Oh no, it's fine"  
I read between the lines and touched your leg again  
I'll take it one day at a time  
Soon you will be mine, oh, but I want you now  
When the smoke is in your eyes, you look so alive  
Do you fancy sitting down with me? Maybe  
'Cos you're all I need"

And suddenly, someone backstage was moving around one of the spotlights and stopped at the place where Sebastian stood. I could see his face. Tears were running down his face. But he was smiling. And God, how I loved this smile. I wanted to see this smile everyday for the rest of my life.

"According to your heart  
My place is not deliberate  
Feeling of your arms  
I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck"

The crowd suddenly started to sing along, and they held up the flashlights of their phones. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't you see me I  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
And don't you need me I  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
On this night, and in this light  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
And maybe you, change your mind"

I stopped singing. It was the end of the song. I let go of the microphone and took a step back. Nobody was cheering. The people still held up their flashlights. The band stopped playing and the whole room was silent, you could hear a pin drop. The crowd suddenly moved and parted and I could see a person heading towards the stage. It was him. I could still see the tears running down on his cheeks. He came closer. The closer he came to me, the more I could feel my heart beating. 

I wasnt even able to say anything to him because as soon as he got on stage he put his arms around my neck and pressed his lips against mine. It was a soft, cautious kiss at first but then I put my hands on his hips and pulled him closer to my chest. I could feel his heartbeat. 

"Yes, I do feel the same for you. This is the most beautiful thing a person has ever done for me," Sebastian whispered with a smile on his face as he removed his lips from mine. The crowd was taking picture of us, they were smiling and cheering and it was the best feeling ever. Even though Sebastian was now standing next to me with his arm around my neck while he was waving at the people, I could still feel his lips on mine. It was like a dream. 

Robert suddenly rushed on stage and stood infront of Sebastian and me, his mouth wide open.

"I knew it!" He yelled and laughed, then he hugged us both. I couldn't stop smiling. Sebastian leaned in to whisper something in my ear. 

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you, too," I answered.


End file.
